30 Baisers
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers. Attention : YAOI. Bonne lecture !
1. 0027 Panique et amour à bord

**30 BAISERS**

Résumé : **Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers. Attention : YAOI.  
><strong>

Pairing : **0027 / EnmaTsuna**

Rating : **T**

Note : **Personnages, pas à moi, tout à Akira Amano.**

**Dans ce drabble, les personnages sont TYL.**

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>PREMIER BAISER<strong>

**Panique et amour à bord**

* * *

><p>Cinq minutes. Il ne lui restait que cinq minutes. Et il devait faire vite.<p>

« HIIIIEE ! Je vais me faire tuer ! »

Pas le temps de prendre une douche. Deux petits coups de parfum cannelle, un rapide coup d'œil au miroir, arranger ses cheveux châtains en bataille et chercher des habits convenables. Tout ça en cinq minutes.

« _Oh la la… Plus que trois minutes !_ » pensait-il alors qu'il remontait son pantalon et de son autre main, surveillait l'heure sur sa montre.

Déjà il entendait le « _ding dong_ » de la sonnette. Et, quelques minutes plus tard, sa voix qui saluait ses parents. Puis, les bruits de pas qui montaient dans les escaliers.

_« Vite ! Vite ! »_

Paniqué, il balança ses hauts dans tous les coins de la pièce, laissant tomber par terre quelques chemises de haute couture. Soudain, il se retourna. L'entente du fameux « _toc toc_ » et la poignée de la porte le pétrifièrent sur place. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur un tee-shirt noir et un jean qui épousaient parfaitement le corps musclé d'Enma… qui émit un rire moqueur à la vue de son _boyfriend_ torse nu ainsi que les cheveux encore débraillés. Son amant roux s'approcha de lui, non sans avoir refermé la porte, et passa, d'un geste lascif, son index sur le torse de son brun. Ce qui ne laissa pas indifférent son petit ami, puisqu'il frissonna au contact froid de son doigt sur sa peau.

« Petit coquin, va. Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends dans la bagnole. » murmura Kozato en s'approchant de son cou. Il huma son odeur envoûtante avant de remonter sur son visage et il manqua de saigner du nez en voyant les lèvres entrouvertes de son _boyfriend_. Trop impatient et surtout, trop amoureux, il plongea dessus, mélangeant le goût d'un Cappuccino but une dizaine de minute plus tôt avec les lèvres sucrées de Tsuna. Celui-ci se mit sur la pointe des pieds et enlaça le torse de son compagnon, approfondissant le baiser. Puis, ils se séparèrent, haletant.

« Enma… Je t'aime. »

« Si tu m'aime, prépare-toi. »

Tsuna le gratifia d'un regard incompris. Normalement... On ne devait pas dire amoureusement «moi aussi » ? Décidément... Il ne comprendrait jamais les idées du roux. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de penser plus loin qu'une main chaleureuse ébouriffa ses cheveux, répandant une chaleur dans son corps.

« Sinon, je vais te violer. »

A ces propos, le visage du Decimo rougit violemment. Quoique… Il n'était pas contre cette idée. Non, non ! Aujourd'hui, il devait aller s'amuser avec le Parrain des Shimon dans un parc d'attraction, pas se faire violer dans sa chambre toute la journée ! Le châtain secoua vivement la tête, chassant cette idée totalement perverse. Heureusement qu'Enma ne possède pas l'Hyper Intuition…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsuna descendit accompagner de son amant et il salua ses parents avant de rentrer dans la voiture de son partenaire. Alors qu'il était assis sur le siège passager, Enma ne manqua pas de l'embrasser passionnément, montrant toute l'étendu de son amour à son petit ami.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Tsuna… »

* * *

><p><strong>Hello ! <strong>

**C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce fandom ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce premier chapitre :D**

**Allez, bises et à la prochaine !**


	2. 8059 Baiser de fièvre

**30 BAISERS**

Résumé : **Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers. Attention : YAOI.**

Pairing : **8059 / YamaGoku**

Rating : **K+**

Disclaimer : **Hier soir, je suis allée au Takesushi et j'ai rencontré Mr. TSUYOSHI YAMAMOTO. Il m'a présenté son fils, et ils ont dis tout les deux qu'ils adoreraient que je leur attrape un thon. Puis, j'ai vu Tsuna et je lui ai dis : « Ah, zut alors ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! ». Vous l'avez compris, tout à Akira Amano-sama, pas à moi.**

****Note : **Le second drabble dédié à YamaGoku8058 ;D ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, comme tu voulais du 8059 !**

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND BAISER<strong>

**Baiser de fièvre**

* * *

><p>« Il n'en est pas question ! Non, c'est non ! »<p>

« Mais Gokudera, c'est pour ton bien… »

« N'insiste pas, abruti du base-ball ! » cria alors l'argenté en se rallongeant avec rage sur le lit.

Yamamoto soupira. Combien de fois avait-il fait ce geste… Une, deux, vingt, cent fois ? Bref, Gokudera avait refusé tellement de fois de prendre ses médicaments que, même avec son comportement zen et patient, le brun commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément… Décidément…

« Si tu ne prends pas ses médicaments, Tsuna va s'inquiéter pour toi… »

« Je sais. Mais j'en veux pas de ses médocs'… » répliqua sèchement son amant.

Oh. Gokudera qui refuse de prendre ses médicaments même après avoir mentionné le prénom « Tsuna » ? La fièvre devait avoir un drôle d'effet sur lui…

« Gokudera ? »

« Quoi encore ? » fit l'argenté en se retournant vivement avant de rencontrer une paire de lèvres douce.

Yamamoto approfondit son baiser et il se recula, légèrement essoufflé. Bon sang ! Embrasser Gokudera, c'est l'une des meilleures choses qui puissent exister en ce monde cruel !

D'un coup de manche, son amant s'essuya la bouche avant d'avaler tout rond ce que le brun lui avait passé lors de leur embrassade.

« Je te hais, Yamamoto. »

« Il fallait bien que tu prennes tes médicaments, haha ! »

* * *

><p><strong>A la prochaine :D !<strong>


	3. 169 En CinemaKiss

**30 BAISERS**

Résumé : **Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers. ****Attention : YAOI.**

Pairing : **169 / Byakuran & Mukuro**

Rating : **K**

Disclaimer : **Hier soir, je suis allée au Takesushi et j'ai rencontré Mr. TSUYOSHI YAMAMOTO. Il m'a présenté son fils, et ils ont dis tout les deux qu'ils adoreraient que je leur attrape un thon. Puis, j'ai vu Tsuna et je lui ai dis : « Ah, zut alors ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! ». Vous l'avez compris, tout à Akira Amano-sama, pas à moi.**

Note : **OOC et guimauve sur les bords !**

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>TROISIEME BAISER<strong>

**En Cinéma-Kiss**

* * *

><p>Aller au cinéma. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire. Surtout avec Mukuro. Et, bien sûr, avec aussi ses marshmallows.<p>

« Quel film tu veux voir, ce soir ? » demanda Mukuro en regardant les différentes affiches de film proposées.

« N'importe lequel. Du moment que tu aimes… » répondit Byakuran en soupirant, puis, il nicha sa tête au creux du cou de son amant.

« Kufufu… Paranormal Activity, ça à l'air marrant. Allons-y… »

L'albinos hocha la tête et suivit l'homme aux yeux vairons. Inutile de dire qu'à peine arrivé devant la caisse, la caissière rougit et n'hésita pas à mater les deux hommes.

« Erm… Bonjour… Que… Enfin, quel film désirez-vous voir, messieurs ? » bégaya-t-elle en leur offrant un petit sourire timide. Les deux hommes retinrent une grimace de dégoût avant que celui aux yeux améthyste réponde.

« Paranormal Activity. Pour deux personnes… »

« T… Très bien. »

Rapidement, elle leur donna des tickets et ils allèrent dans la salle où la projection serait projetée. Puis, une fois arrivé, le couple entra et resta bloqué dans la pièce sombre.

« Kufufu… Alors, où est-ce que nous nous installons ? » fit Mukuro en regardant les places vides.

« Mmh… Le mieux serait au fond, histoire que personne ne nous voient… »

« Bien. »

Très vite, ils s'installèrent et regardèrent les pubs qui défilèrent devant eux. Après quelques minutes, les lumières s'éteignirent, rendant la salle encore plus sombre.

« Kufufu… J'ai hâte de voir ce qui va se passer. »

Mais au grand étonnement de Mukuro, le film ne faisait pas aussi peur qu'il ne le paraissait sur l'affiche, ou encore, dans la bande-annonce. Ce qui le décevait beaucoup… Alors qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer, il sentit une bouche se poser sur la sienne. Sous la surprise, l'homme aux yeux vairons écarquilla ses yeux.

« Tu as l'air ennuyé, Muku-chan… le film ne te plaît pas ? »

« Non. Ce film est sans intérêt. » répondit le susnommé. Puis, celui-ci se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant.

« MmMhH… J'aime bien comment tu embrasses. Je crois que j'ai un film beaucoup mieux pour toi… » fit Byakuran en couchant Mukuro sur le siège.

Ce jour-là, plusieurs personnes furent traumatisées. Des sons bizarres leurs parvenaient aux oreilles, des petits bruits d'halètement… Bref.

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain…<em>

« Kufufu… Alors, quel film veux-tu regarder ? »

« Twilight, ça te dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas, kufufu… J'ai envie d'aller au 7e ciel encore.»


	4. 127 Punishment

**30 BAISERS**

Résumé : **Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers. ****Attention : YAOI.**

Pairing : **127 / ByakuranTsuna  
><strong>

Rating : **K+**

Disclaimer : **Hier soir, je suis allée au Takesushi et j'ai rencontré Mr. TSUYOSHI YAMAMOTO. Il m'a présenté son fils, et ils ont dis tout les deux qu'ils adoreraient que je leur attrape un thon. Puis, j'ai vu Tsuna et je lui ai dis : « Ah, zut alors ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! ». Vous l'avez compris, tout à Akira Amano-sama, pas à moi.**

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>QUATRIEME BAISER<strong>

**Punishment**

* * *

><p>Assis sur sa table de classe, Tsuna soupira. Une telle situation n'aurait jamais dû se produire, surtout avec...<p>

Son prof.

"Neh, Tsunayoshi-kun ~" commença le nommé "prof" - Byakuran - en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux. "Aujourd'hui encore, tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs. Pourquoi ?"

Le châtain gloussa doucement avant de répondre. S'il voulait sauver ses fesses, il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait...

"J...J'ai dû m'entraîner avec Reborn."

"Eeh... devrais-je le convoquer ?"

"Non ! Tu... enfin, non, vous allez vous faire tuer !"

Peu après, Tsuna se tut rapidement, le doigt de l'albinos posé sur le bout de son nez. Son sourire - bien qu'il ait un air angélique - traduisait parfaitement le meurtre qu'il voulait commettre envers Reborn. Sawada, pour la deuxième fois, gloussa rapidement en remarquant le regard améthyste que son professeur lui lançait. Puis, le brun sentit sa cravate se desserrer et lui bander les yeux (1).

"J'aimerais tant te punir, Tsunayoshi-kun... Mais je me demande comment." rigola Byakuran en ouvrant petit à petit les boutons de la chemise du Uke. Celui-ci paniquait intérieurement, sentant que ses fesses allaient bientôt être martyrisées.

Doucement, il sentit les lèvres sucrées de son prof se poser sur les siennes avant d'engager un long et sensuel ballet. La température augmentait petit à petit dans la salle, surtout dans le corps de Dame-Tsuna, dont celui-ci avait perdu la tête depuis longtemps déjà.

"Mmh. Byaku... Non, sensei..."

"C'est bien. Je vois que tu as retenu la leçon d'hier..." chantonna le "sensei" en libérant la vue de Tsunayoshi. Celui-ci clignota des yeux, la cravate maintenant enlevée de ses yeux, et soupira avec soulagement.

L'albinos tapa dans ses mains avant de lui faire un sourire digne du chat de Chesire :

"Tsunayoshi-kun ! La punition s'est déroulée comme prévue ! Tu peux sortir, maintenant !"

"D...D'accord. Merci, sensei... A demain."

"Bye bye !"

En s'entendant lui-même le remercier, Tsuna faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Etait-il devenu fou ? Parce que si c'était le cas, eh bien, sans aucune hésitation, il aurait accepté un coup de marteau sur sa tête de la part de Reborn.

Mais en attendant, le châtain voulait rentrer à la maison. Même si aujourd'hui, sa punition a été de courte durée, demain, qui sait, elle serait peut-être deux fois pire... Enfin, ça lui apprendra à ne pas faire ses devoirs.

* * *

><p>(1) : Franchement, merci <strong>Inetta <strong>pour toutes ces idées que tu me donnes xD (et aussi, l'idée du titre x) grâce à toi, quand j'ai vu le doujin 'punishment', Byakuran m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit à cause de ta fiction U.U)

**Voilà ! ****C'est un chapitre assez... hum... soumission ? Bon, non, un truc dans le genre x) ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce quatrième chapitre :) ****  
><strong>

**Bises !  
><strong>


	5. CozartG Intuition Amoureuse

**30 BAISERS**

Résumé : **Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers. ****Attention : YAOI.**

Pairing : **Cozart et G. (oui, je l'approuve, c'est un couple trèèèès bizaaare !)**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **Hier soir, je suis allée au Takesushi et j'ai rencontré Mr. TSUYOSHI YAMAMOTO. Il m'a présenté son fils, et ils ont dis tout les deux qu'ils adoreraient que je leur attrape un thon. Puis, j'ai vu Tsuna et je lui ai dis : « Ah, zut alors ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! ». Vous l'avez compris, tout à Akira Amano-sama, pas à moi.**

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>CINQUIEME BAISER<strong>

**L'intuition amoureuse  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il était assis, Lampo retînt un sursaut lorsque la porte fut violemment ouverte sur un Giotto avec un sourire béat jusqu'aux oreilles.<p>

« Chers amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que Cozart arrivera ce soir pour nous rendre une petite visite ! »

La phrase était annoncée avec une telle gaieté que même Asari Ugetsu s'efforça de sourire, alors que son camarade Knuckle fit de même. Alaude soupira tandis que Daemon lançait discrètement des regards noirs à son boss et que G. se contenta de tiquer justement quand Lampo se laissa mollement tomber sur la table.

Un silence parcouru la salle où étaient présents les 6 gardiens du Primo Vongola.

« Hem… Tout le monde ? S'il vous plaît… j'aimerais une réponse. Une petite, au moins… » fit Giotto alors qu'une goutte se glissa derrière sa tête.

« Eh bien, dis-lui qu'il est le bienvenu et que ses gardiens prendront grand plaisir à le voir. »

« Asari ! Enfin quelqu'un de social ! Merci ! »

La porte se referma dans un claquement alors que le silence continuait de régner. Une pesante tension se faisait sentir dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Daemon prenne la parole.

« Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je ne compte pas rester ici lorsque Cozart arrivera. »

« Pfu. De toute façon, j'ai beaucoup de travail ce soir. » continua Alaude en croisant les bras. Signe que c'était « un point c'est tout ».

« Alors là ! Comptez pas sur moi : rien qu'à voir ce pauvre Cozart, je sens que je vais m'endormir ! » fit Lampo en joignant ses doigts et il s'étira, craquant quelques muscles.

« Je dois m'occuper de l'orphelinat ce soir. » poursuivit le Gardien du Soleil du Primo.

Aucunes autres répliques suivit celle du prêtre, ainsi quatre pairs de yeux fixèrent alors les deux gardiens restants. C'est-à-dire, ceux de la Pluie et de la Tempête.

« Et vous ? Asari, ne me dit pas que tu comptes t'occuper de cet idiot ! Et toi, G., je te reconnais plus ! Cries, pleure, moque-toi, mais dis QUELQUE CHOSE ! » s'écria Lampo les larmes aux yeux. Presque comme s'il ne supportait plus le silence qui traversait la Tempête.

« HEY ! Stupide Lampo, j'aimerais justement ne pas crier à tout bout de champ ! »

« Ma, ma ~ Ce soir, j'ai beaucoup trop de chose à faire. C'est dommage, je ne pourrais pas souhaiter la bienvenue à Cozart. Et toi, G. ? »

Ce dernier serra ses poings, la rage lui montant à la tête. Quels compagnons pourris il avait !

« BANDE DE CONNARDS ! » cria-t-il après avoir renversé sa chaise et claqué brusquement la porte sous l'air ébahi des Gardiens restants.

Ils soufflèrent d'exaspération avant d'aller chacun dans leurs pièces respectives, vaquant à leurs occupations.

* * *

><p>« Hey, Giotto ! Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu ! Ca va ? »<p>

« Super, et toi ? Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Cozart… » fit Giotto en prenant son ami d'enfance dans ses bras.

Puis, après tant d'années passées, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs rangs, de leurs vies, et surtout, d'une certaine personne au caractère bien explosif. Celle-ci arriva d'ailleurs, les poings serrés presque à sang.

« G. ! Tu tombe bien, Cozart vient d'arriver ! Mais… hé ? Où sont les autres ? »

L'homme aux cheveux carmin faillit lancer un regard noir dans la direction de Cozart mais se retînt. Bon sang de bon dieu de bonne merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, Ô grand Seigneur, pour mériter un châtiment pareil ? Impossible que ce soit à cause de la fois où il avait frappé Lampo, ni celui où il avait surprit Alaude en train de menotter Daemon. Encore moins le jour où il avait foutu - sans faire exprès, hein… - un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe d'Asari. Comment ? En tombant d'un escalier. Aah… où peut-être quand il avait piqué le gâteau préféré de son boss ? Giotto a dû le maudire à plusieurs reprises… Bon. C'était sûrement lui qui l'avait puni.

« Salut, G. Ça fait longtemps, t'as bien changé. » le salua Cozart en lui souriant.

Avec hésitation, il leva la tête pour voir, à la place du visage d'adolescent innocent et mignon…

Celui d'un beau gosse mature charismatique et séduisant.

S'il ne s'était pas entraîné pour contrôler ses réactions (merci à Alaude pour les entraînements, en passant…), il aurait rougi comme un coquelicot et aurait ouvert grand la bouche. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise d'un visage aussi changé. Pire encore, son cœur comme tous ceux des filles en vue d'un bisho(1) commença à émettre un mystérieux « babump » qui résonna dans ses oreilles.

« S… Salut. » répondit - ou murmura presque - G. en détournant vite fait le regard.

Heureusement, son vieil ami Giotto le sauva de cette maudite impasse en prenant la parole.

« Eh bien… Je suppose que les autres sont parti dans leurs chambres. Je vais aller les appeler. Désolé, G., je vais devoir te laisser Cozart un petit moment le temps que je leurs botte les fesses ! »

Ou pas.

* * *

><p>Dieu, qu'il détestait ces moments de pur silence… G. préférait même se disputer avec Lambo plutôt que d'avoir à faire ça. Tout ça à cause de ces traîtres de gardiens…<p>

« G. ? »

Le susnommé leva rapidement la tête, jetant un coup d'œil aux lèvres tentantes du jeune homme devant lui. Au moins, le Gardien de la Tempête savait une chose : il était, ô combien, jaloux de Cozart. Jaloux de sa relation si proche avec Giotto qu'il se demandait même si ces deux là ne s'étaient pas déjà embrassés une fois. Et aujourd'hui, le Gardien de la Tempête était terriblement jaloux de son physique de Dieu. Ses cheveux rouges carmins qui avaient poussés lui donnait un certain charme qui émanait de son corps et ses pupilles si étranges le rendait en quelque sorte comme qui dirait : mystérieux.

« Hem. G. ? »

Et sa voix. Sa voix. _Oh, God_. Ses cordes vocales faisaient de lui l'être le plus sexy que G. n'aie jamais rencontré. Et il doutait que même mille ans plus tard, il n'aurait jamais trouvé mieux que Cozart.

« G. Tu m'écoutes ? »

'_Tu m'écoutes ? _'. Rooh, le crétin. Bien sûr qu'il l'écoutait !

« Quoi ? » grommela le Gardien croisant les bras.

Le Primo Shimon lui sourit avec tant de gentillesse avant de continuer :

« Je disais que j'aimerais bien qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. »

'_Badump, badump, BOBOM'_.

Comme son pauvre cœur qui a faillit exploser en entendant la voix si grave lui dire cela.

« Et ? C'est pas le bon moment là ? » répliqua G. presque en regrettant le ton agressif qu'il venait d'employer. Ouais, parce que d'un côté, ça l'agaçait de devoir parler avec le meilleur ami de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, il avait faillit rigoler en pensant, un jour, qu'Asari était son _best friend_. Alors là, du grand n'im-por-te quoi.

Avec une raison inconnue, l'homme aux pupilles étranges lui lança encore un sourire qui fit apparaître de petites rougeurs sur les pommettes du roux. Décidément, il le draguait !

« Je suis désolé. » murmura soudain le Shimon en ancrant son regard dans celui du bras-droit de Giotto.

La respiration de ce dernier s'accéléra vivement, sentant le regard posé sur lui.

« Comprend pas. Pourquoi des excuses ? » essaya vainement de contrer le Gardien en déglutissant.

Primo Shimon frotta ses cheveux avec sa main et poursuivit :

« J'ai l'impression que quand je suis avec Giotto, tu te sens perdu. Tu n'as plus tes repères, un truc dans le genre… Et dans ces moments-là, tu fais tout pour rester à nos côtés, mais malgré ça, tu restes d'une certaine façon seul, un peu retiré de notre propre monde à moi et Giotto. Et pour ça, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Le silence pesant, pour la deuxième fois, revînt, laissant un G. abasourdi. Hé, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on entendait le meilleur ami de son boss s'excuser pour un truc aussi… comment dire… sentimental ? Peut-être…

« Mouais. Excuses acceptées… »

Et puis, à quoi ça servirait de les refuser ? Non, vraiment…

« G. »

Aah… La bonne blague. Qu'est-ce que Monsieur allait lui dire encore ?

« Quoi ? »

Il allait lui déclarer sa flamme ? Et lui, G., actuellement Gardien de la Tempête Vongola, verrait un bouquet de fleur devant son nez ? Comme par magie ? Waouh !

C'est ça. Et puis quoi encore ?

« Je t'aime. »

Pétrification - Activée.

'_Merde merde merde merde merde !' _fut la seule chose que pensa la Tempête en continu alors que Cozart s'était levé et avait présenté devant lui...

Waouh. Il pouvait devenir prédicateur alors ? Sauf que le Gardien n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'allait dire ce vieux Cozart maintenant.

« Enfin, je crois que je t'aime. Et il ne me reste qu'une chose pour prouver cela. »

Doucement, le Parrain des Shimon pressa ses lèvres contre celles du roux dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Alors qu'il pensait être horrible, le contact - à sa grande surprise - fût beaucoup plus doux et agréable.

C'était… même magnifique.

Lorsqu'ils décollèrent leurs lèvres, G. les rejoignit aussitôt pour former un autre baiser, les bras enroulés autour des épaules de son prince charmant. Leurs langues se mêlèrent à un combat acharné tandis que Cozart desserrait la cravate de sa « princesse ». Puis, celui-ci le plaqua contre le mur et lui laissait une jolie marque de suçon sur la nuque.

« Et maintenant, je sais que je suis amoureux. » susurra sensuellement le Shimon à l'oreille du Vongola en commençant des mouvements de bassins.

« Espèce de fou… » se moqua alors gentiment G. en déboutonnant la chemise du roux aux yeux carmins.

« Fou de toi, oui… »

Les gémissements montèrent peu à peu en intensité, le sens de l'ouïe de Cozart en profitant pleinement. Enfin, pas seulement lui…

* * *

><p>Les 5 Gardiens ainsi que Giotto, cachés derrière la porte, rougirent avec violence en devinant la scène qui était en train de se passer derrière.<p>

Ah ~ S'il avait su que Cozart était venu seulement pour G., il aurait déjà approuvé l'idée de quitter le château avec ses gardiens.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le cui-cui retenti dans le manoir Vongola...<p>

Avec une douleur infernale aux reins, la Tempête se réveilla malgré-elle, alors qu'elle était ensevelie dans un cocon de chaleur agréable qui aurait pu la remettre dans les bras de Morphée. Le Gardien Vongola papillonna doucement des yeux avant de découvrir une personne plus que surprenante dans son lit.

« AAAHH ! »

* * *

><p>« Bande de salauds ! Vous auriez pu me dire que vous vous êtes tous cassé parce que Cozart allait me déclarer sa flamme, bande de traîtres ! » gueula G. alors que le reste de la brigade des Vongola soupirèrent lourdement.<p>

« Ecoutes, c'était l'idée de Daemon. Et puis, c'est l'intuition de Lampo qui l'a su. Hein, pas vrai ? Même Giotto n'a pas su le savoir ! » fit Knuckle en se servant une tasse de thé.

« Mais c'est- WAAH ! »

Le parrain des Shimon quitta la salle en prenant dans ses bras G. comme une princesse. Surtout, il ne manqua pas de l'embrasser sur le front pour le calmer.

« Oh, merci du fond du cœur Cozart de nous débarasser de cet homme impoli. Vraiment ! Je ne savais plus comme faire ! » s'écria Lampo, des larmes de joies emplissant ses yeux.

« Sale morveux ! Je te jure que je vais te faire ta fête ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui. On verra ça le jour où tu te rendras compte que finalement, t'étais pas jaloux mais amoureux mon vieux, amoureux ! »

« Heh ? Quoi ? »

« A-MOU-REUX ! »

Puis, la porte se referma, laissant un Lampo exaspéré par le comportement de son camarade.

Vraiment…

* * *

><p>« Cozart. Tu peux me lâcher. »<p>

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. »

« Urgh… »

Et ils vécurent heureux, mais n'eurent pas d'enfants. Enfin, avec la Mafia, ils étaient quand même heureux !

* * *

><p><strong>(1) : Neeeh ? Dîtes vous aussi que vous êtes comme ça... yaoiste xD <strong>

**Bon, c'est un drabble - je vous l'accorde - bizaaaroïde, mais j'aime bien :) Même si quelques passages ne me plaisent pas trop !**

**J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ;D**

**Bises et salutations !  
><strong>


	6. 127 Punishment II

**30 BAISERS**

Résumé : **Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers. ****Attention : YAOI.**

Pairing : **127 / Tsuna Byakuran  
><strong>

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **Hier soir, je suis allée au Takesushi et j'ai rencontré Mr. TSUYOSHI YAMAMOTO. Il m'a présenté son fils, et ils ont dis tout les deux qu'ils adoreraient que je leur attrape un thon. Puis, j'ai vu Tsuna et je lui ai dis : « Ah, zut alors ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! ». Vous l'avez compris, tout à Akira Amano-sama, pas à moi.**

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><span>R.A.R<span>

Mama : **Merci pour ta review xD ! C'est sur que c'est un pur bonheur de voir G. se faire taquiner XD !**

* * *

><p><strong>BAISER BONUS<br>**

**Punishment II  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Comme à son habitude, Tsuna fut réveillé par un coup de marteau sur la tête tandis que Reborn se délectait silencieusement de la souffrance de son élève.<p>

- Debout, Dame-Tsuna ! C'est l'heure d'aller au collège !

Le susnommé grogna avant de partir faire les petites activités quotidiennes du matin. Lorsqu'il sorti de chez lui, ses meilleurs amis Gokudera et Yamamoto l'attendaient avec impatience et partirent tout les trois en direction du collège.  
>La journée passa à la vitesse de la lumière lorsque Tsuna fut retenu par son professeur albinos. Celui s'approcha de Tsunayoshi et le plaqua contre un des bureaux.<p>

- Hum, Sensei... j'ai fais mes devoirs aujourd'hui. Je peux rentrer ?  
>- Non, répondit catégoriquement Byakuran en desserrant sa propre cravate et attacha les mains de Tsuna avec celle-ci.<p>

Puis, il l'embrassa avec ardeur, sa langue parcourant la bouche de son élève. Elève qui était aux anges, en ce moment-même.

- Hum... Sensei... gémit Tsuna lorsqu'il sentit les doigts longs et fins déboutonner sa chemise et caresser avec une torture sans merci ses tétons déjà durcis.  
>- C'est de ta faute. Tu sens si bon, Tsunayoshi-kun... murmura Byakuran en déposant des baisers papillons sur la nuque du brun qui ne put réprimer des doux frissons parcourir son corps frêle.<p>

L'albinos en profita pour allonger son élève sur la table, léchant, suçant et embrassant à plusieurs reprises son torse. Tsuna observa sa propre poitrine se soulever au rythme de ses respirations. S'il avait su, il ne se serait même pas rendu au collège... Et puis, il ne comprenait toujours pas les punitions de Byakuran pour lui. C'en était presque gênant à force... Mais le brun s'était très vite habitué et puis, à la fin, il s'était lui-même surpris à aimer ça.  
>Le brun sursauta lorsqu'il senti l'index de son prof caresser la fine ligne de poils sous son nombril. Rooh... Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu que son pantalon lui avait été retiré. Rouge comme une tomate, Tsuna sentit sur lui le regard de l'albinos. Rapidement, le brun comprit que son prof attendait son accord et il acquiesça doucement avant de sentir la une source chaude envelopper son entrejambe.<p>

- Aah !

Ô Doux Seigneur.

Tsuna sentait qu'il était tombé réellement amoureux. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher un sourire béat étirer ses lèvres...

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou :D<strong>

**Voilà, ce chapitre, c'est un peu comme une espèce d'épilogue XD ! Vous pouvez remercier Inetta (qui a insisté pour que je publie ce texte) alias Grand Maître de Sorcière Pro-Yaoiste ! :) alias Inettapasnette XD  
>Et puis, comme je suis une sadique, ben je vous ai laissé le passage le plus hot à votre imagination X)<br>**

**Allez, grosses bises et rendez-vous au Sixième Baiser :D  
><strong>


	7. 4851 Nuit d'Eté

**30 BAISERS**

Résumé : **Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers. ****Attention : YAOI.**

Pairing : **4851 / SpannerShoichi**

Rating : **M **

Disclaimer : **Hier soir, je suis allée au Takesushi et j'ai rencontré Mr. TSUYOSHI YAMAMOTO. Il m'a présenté son fils, et ils ont dis tout les deux qu'ils adoreraient que je leur attrape un thon. Puis, j'ai vu Tsuna et je lui ai dis : « Ah, zut alors ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! ». Vous l'avez compris, tout à Akira Amano-sama, pas à moi.**

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>SIXIEME BAISER<strong>

**Nuit d'Eté**

* * *

><p>Shoichi regarda Spanner. Puis, il regarda la piscine. L'eau était claire avec des reflets bleutés que la lune éclairait. Spanner, lui, était en maillot de bain décoré d'ananas et d'alouettes.<p>

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Spanner ? » demanda le roux en déglutissant légèrement. Le blond acquiesça avant de rentrer dans l'eau.

« Le Vongola nous paies des vacances dans un hôtel 5 étoiles à Las Vegas. Et toi, tu comptes rester assis sur le lit à attendre que l'heure passe ? T'es un malade, Shoichi. Un grand malade. »

« M-Mais… ! L'heure pour se baigner a été dépassée depuis une quinzaine de minutes déjà ! Aïe… »

Irie s'accroupît et passa ses bras autour de son ventre. Bon sang, Spanner avait le don de le faire stresser à merveille comme pas possible ! Et puis, il avait des idées bizarres parfois…

« Bon, tu viens ? A moins que tu ne restes planté là. »

Shoichi se dirigea vers la piscine avec un air hésitant. Lorsqu'il entra à son tour, il en ressortit bien vite à peine son orteil avait touché l'eau.

« C'est froid ! » s'exclama-t-il en enlevant son pied de l'eau. « Tu veux me congeler ou quoi ? Et comment tu peux rentrer là-dedans, Spanner ? »

« Chut ! Tu fais trop de bruit, on va se faire repérer ! »

Irie grommela quelque chose d'inaudible tandis que le mécanicien sortait de la piscine. Le geek rougit violemment à la vision qui se présenta devant lui : avec ses habits, Spanner ne se faisait pas trop remarquer. Mais en maillot de bain, c'était une toute autre histoire. Les gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux, descendaient le long de son torse jusqu'à se perdre dans son maillot.

Spanner était diablement sexy. Pas de doutes là-dessus.

« Shoichi ? »

A son interpellation, le susnommé sursauta et il rougit davantage. Enfin, si c'était possible.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais que c'est gênant… »

« J…J'y peux rien… ! » avoua le roux la teinte coquelicot aux joues.

Puis, il murmura des choses incompréhensibles tandis que Spanner fit un sourire discret avant de s'avancer vers le roux, et, sans prévenir…

Il le prit dans ses bras à la façon d'une princesse.

« S…Spanner ! »

« Bouche ton nez. »

« Que… »

Le blond s'avançait de plus en plus vers la piscine tandis que sa 'princesse' bouchait son nez tout en fermant ses yeux.

« _Il ne va quand même pas faire ce que j'pense !_ »

« Span…NON ! »

PLOUF !

Son blond horriblement sexy plongea. Avec lui.

Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, le geek prit une grande inspiration avant de s'accrocher au bord de la piscine, le blond faisant de même et il nagea vers lui.

« Spanner. Ne. Fais. Plus. Ce genre. De choses ! » vociféra le roux en articulant bien tout les mots.

« Oh, dommage. Pourtant, ta tête était mignonne à voir. »

« Que… ! »

« M'enfin … »

Spanner s'approcha de son amant et il l'entoura de ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Dans le creux de son épaule, le blond senti les claquements de dents de son petit-ami.

« Euuh… Spanner ? Je peux récupérer mes lunettes ? »

« Non. »

« Erm… S'il te plaît ? »

« Non. »

Intérieurement, le roux paniqua. Il pouvait sentir une tension… euh… chaude ? E… Erotique ? Enfin, bref ! Elle émanait du roux.

« Spanner… »

Le susnommé mordu légèrement dans sa nuque, obtenant un gémissement plaintif de la part de son petit ami. Ce dernier se retrouva plaqué contre le bord de la piscine par le blond.

« Shoichi… »

Inlassablement, le jeune homme répéta son prénom en parcourant sa nuque de ses lèvres, pour descendre sur sa clavicule et continuer sur son torse en terminant sur ses perles de chair qu'il s'amusa à malmener avec l'aide de ses doigts et en les mordillant.

« Mh ! »

Irie étouffa une plainte en mordant son poignet. Oh, Seigneur… Ce que faisait Spanner… Il s'y prenait à merveille ! C'était carrément impossible de ne pas résister.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier enleva le maillot de bain de Shoichi et ce dernier sursauta. Bon sang ! Il avait été tellement perdu dans son plaisir qu'il n'avait même pas sentit les mains de son amant blond enlever son vêtement…

« Shoichi. J'ai trop envie de toi… »

Dans ce qui s'appelle aller droit au but, Spanner est allé droit au but. Une nouvelle fois, le mécanicien le prit dans ses bras avant de lécher le contour de l'oreille du roux.

« Spanner… » soupira de plaisir son amant geek d'une façon sensuelle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Répète encore une fois mon prénom comme ça et je te viole. »

« J'aime ce que tu me fais, Spanner… Je… »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'on le fait. » constata son boyfriend.

« Je sais, mais c'est si... Comment dire… trop intense, je crois… » avoua Shoichi, le visage pour la deuxième fois complète rouge cramoisie.

Spanner ancra son regard dans celui vert du geek et il prit sa virilité en main, masturbant son petit-ami avec un coup de main sans pareil. Le roux agrippa les épaules du mécanicien. C'était extra… De son côté, il tenta lui aussi d'enlever le maillot d'ananas et d'alouettes, mais le seme remarqua les mains baladeuses et il l'enleva lui-même. Puis, il admira l'expression de plaisir sur le visage du geek.

Ne pas le violer.

Se retenir.

Ne pas le violer.

Se retenir.

Se. RETENIR !

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? » demanda malgré tout Spanner en essayant de garder une façade plus ou moins calme. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était dur ! Surtout quand vous voyez le Uke Suprême en train de se tortiller de plaisir sous votre nez !

« Spanner… Moi aussi, je veux te faire… Plaisir. » déclara son roux en prenant la verge du blond. Il asséna les même mouvement à son érection et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua que la respiration de son amant s'était accélérée.

Maintenant, peu leur importait. Qu'ils soient pris en flagrant délit ne les préoccupaient même pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la chaleur qui se propageait entre eux et l'amour que dégageait les deux hommes.

« Spa…Spanner ! » gémit Irie. Gémissement qui excita grandement son petit ami. « Je vais…venir… »

« Rassure-toi, je te laisserai pas faire. »

Le blond présenta 3 doigts à son partenaire. Il les déposa sur la lèvre inférieur de son petit ami, et, sans hésiter, le roux ouvrit sa bouche pour enduire les doigts de salive.

Oh ?

Un appel au viol ? (Spanner rougit à cette conclusion… Rooh, et puis zut ! Tant pis, Shoichi était vraiment trop… bandant.)

Lorsque le blond les jugea préparés, il les descendit entre les cuisses du Uke dans lâcher son regard bleu-vert de ce dernier.

« Désolé, ça va faire un peu mal. Essaie de te détendre, ne te crispe pas. »

Un petit cri de douleur échappa à Irie quand il sentit un doigt forcer son entrée pour l'enfoncer petit à petit en lui. Spanner continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa verge tout en murmurant des phrases rassurantes à l'oreille du roux. Plus tard, il entra un deuxième doigt et il effectua des mouvements de ciseaux.

« Ça va ? » demanda le mécanicien avec une inquiétude visible au visage.

« O-Oui, oui… Continues, ça va aller. »

Spanner entra le troisième doigt et il les bougea en lenteur en Shoichi. Ce dernier poussait des plaintes de douleurs étouffées contre son poignet alors que de son autre main, il avait arrêté de masturber Spanner pour agripper son épaule. Soudain, le geek poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. Un sourire discret s'étala sur les lèvres du blond et il retira ses doigts, les remplaçant par sa verge qu'il présenta devant l'entrée du roux.

« Si ça te fait mal, tu peux me gifler. »

« Tu sais que là… urgh… ça fait vraiment mal ? » fit Shoichi avec une moue boudeuse.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ? »

Le mécanicien vit la main émerger de l'eau, prendre de l'élan et se diriger vers lui. Il ferma les yeux, et, alors qu'il s'attendait à un PAF, une douce caresse sur sa joue se fit sentir et des lèvres se plaquèrent aux siennes dans un baiser, certes maladroit, mais amoureux. Le blond en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne pense même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Le contact était humide, chaud, doux, et voir Shoichi prendre les initiatives, c'était juste trop bon.

« Shoichi… »

Ce dernier aurait presque pu croire que Spanner ne parlait pas tellement il parlait avec une voix basse.

« Spa…Spanner ? »

Son amant blond passa ses mains sous les cuisses du roux et il embrassa son front avant de le coller contre celui-ci. Puis, il déclara avec un sourire provocateur mais doux à la fois :

« Je te ferais monter jusqu'au 7e ciel. Ou beaucoup plus, même… »

Le geek ne réfléchit pas quand le mécanicien commença des mouvements de rein, la douleur rapidement surpassée par le plaisir, la luxure et l'amour. Irie gémissait à s'en perdre la voix même s'il essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses gémissement. Les joues rouges et la tête rejetée en arrière n'arrangèrent en rien l'envie de viol de Spanner qui redoubla d'intensité.

Les deux amants jouirent finalement dans un cri commun, leurs semences se répandant dans l'eau. Mais qu'importe…

Spanner posa sa tête sur le torse de son petit ami, la poitrine de celui-ci remontant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration.

« Euh, Spanner ? »

Ce dernier lui répondit par un grognement, signe qu'il avait été dérangé alors qu'il se sentait bien sur le torse de son roux. Il releva la tête, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant le menton d'Irie.

« On a… enfin, on a jouis et les… »

« Pas de problème. J'm'en occupe. »

« T'es sur ? »

« Puisque je te le dis. Allez, viens on rentre. Désolé de t'avoir entraîné ici. » fit le blond avant de plonger dans l'eau. Il y récupéra leurs maillots de bain et les lunettes, puis il sortit de la piscine tout en aidant Shoichi.

« Ah, c'est vrai. Mais au final, j'ai bien aimé alors… »

Spanner enroula une serviette autour de son corps avant de faire de même avec le geek et ils rentrèrent main dans la main dans leur chambre tandis que derrière eux, Mini Mosca arrivait et préparait les derniers préparatifs.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, les clients furent assez étonné de voir un énorme trou à la place d'une piscine tout fraîche.<p>

Mais qui donc avait eu l'idée d'installer des explosifs silencieux dernière technologie pour détruire une piscine ?

Ah…

Sûrement pas les Vongola.

Surtout pas les mécaniciens…

* * *

><p><strong>Olé ! Voilà le chapitre six ! J'espère que vous avez bien baver devant ce drabble lemoneux X) <strong>

**Bref, je vous à la prochaine pour le septième baiser :D  
><strong>

**Bises, see you again ;)  
><strong>


	8. OC18 Ice Cream

**30 BAISERS**

Résumé : **Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers. ****Attention : YAOI.**

Pairing :** (OC)Hiro/Hibari  
><strong>

Rating : **K+**

Disclaimer : **Hier soir, je suis allée au Takesushi et j'ai rencontré Mr. TSUYOSHI YAMAMOTO. Il m'a présenté son fils, et ils ont dis tout les deux qu'ils adoreraient que je leur attrape un thon. Puis, j'ai vu Tsuna et je lui ai dis : « Ah, zut alors ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! ». Vous l'avez compris, tout à Akira Amano-sama, pas à moi.**

**/!\ Pour ce drabble assez SPECIAL, je remercie Inetta-senpai qui m'a gentiment prêté Hiro-chan ! Merci encore 'Netta-chaan ! ^o^ (pour plus d'infos sur ce petit Hiro, lire la fiction : s/8108966/1/Sutekini_Zouosubeki_Hiro ! Quoi ? Je fais de la pub u.u ?) Et donc, je te dédie ce petit drabble ^o^ et parce que tu as mouru ToT (noon, reviens !) !  
><strong>

**Enfin, bref.  
><strong>

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>SEPTIEME BAISER<br>**

**Ice Cream**

* * *

><p>"Hello Hibari !" chantonna la voix du cadet Hiroshi Sawada lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du Préfet, transportant un sac de courses.<p>

Trop plongé dans sa paperasse, Hibari ne daigna pas lever le regard sur Hiroshi et il demanda seulement après que le cadet Sawada ait posé sa veste au porte-manteau :

"Quel est ce sac ?"

"Des courses. Kaa-san voulait que j'achète à manger pour ce soir."

Peu après, Hiro alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et il sortit une glace en pot de son sac. Lorsqu'il mangea la première bouchée, un "Mmmh !" gustatif sortit de sa bouche, signe qu'il appréciait la saveur et la texture de la gourmandise.

Hibari, suite au gémissement, leva enfin son regard sur le petit Hiro. Ce dernier léchait la cuillère avec une gourmandise évidente. Le préfet aurait presque pu en être jaloux s'il n'avait pas un contrôle sur ses propres émotions. Enfin… Il aurait plutôt préféré faire une partie de jambes en l'air avec Hiroshi.

Soudain, il eut une envie.

Le brun se leva de son bureau pour se diriger vers le cadet Sawada tandis que ce dernier enfilait encore une bouchée de glace dans sa bouche. Puis, comme le carnivore qu'il était, il se mit derrière Hiro et ouvrit la bouche dans un "AAH".

"Quoi ? Tu en veux ?" fit son herbivore en enfilant la cuillère dans sa bouche. "Dommage, il n'y en a plus."

Hibari grogna de mécontentement. S'il n'y en avait plus, alors…

Un sourire vicieux étira les courbes de ses lèvres et il attrapa les cheveux blancs et noirs avant de coller ses lèvres à celles de son compagnon. Sous la surprise, ce dernier n'eût pas le temps de réagir et un "Hey !" à moitié-étouffé parvînt aux oreilles du brun. Sa langue caressa son palais avant de se mêler à sa jumelle, le goût d'une glace à la vanille encore présente sur les papilles de son herbivore. Puis, il se sépara des lèvres d'Hiro et il lécha ses babines.

"Mh. Délicieux." commenta-t-il alors que l'autre rougissait. Ce dernier posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se remémorant le baiser avant d'esquisser un sourire qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Il se colla au dos de son amant et il lui murmura avec sensualité dans son oreille :

"Hiba-chan… Si tu en voulais, tu n'avais qu'à le dire ! Sur ce, je m'en vais !"

Pourtant, le cadet Sawada se retrouva bien vite plaqué contre le canapé par un Seme plutôt désireux et excité.

"Woa. Tu as du cran, Hiroshi Sawada."

Il se baissa au cou de ce dernier et le lécha avec volupté.

"Ne crois pas que je te laisserais partir aussi facilement."

Puis, il passa une main sur une partie intime à demi-excitée. Hiro réprima un gémissement en fermant les yeux.

"Je vais te mordre à mort." termina Hibari en mordant dans le cou de son herbivore.

* * *

><p>"Waouh. T'en a des marques, dis donc. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Inetta en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son personnage.<p>

Celui-ci cacha ses nombreux suçons en remontant son col. Puis, une aura noire se fit sentir dans la pièce. Puis, un rire sadique se fit entendre. Inetta recula instinctivement.

"Huhuhu… Je vais **LA** tuer ! Maudite auteure de mes deux !" explosa Hiro en prenant un marteau. Il courut aussitôt vers la sortie pour assassiner la fille qui avait osé…

Ecrire cette histoire de glace.

Histoire de vengeance, hein…

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, voilà pour la petite story LOL. Je me suis bien éclaté à l'écrire ^^ je me suis aussi inspirée d'un doujin du même nom sur le pairing Shizaya (DRRR!). Voilou voilou !<strong>

**Je remercie toujours Inetta pour m'avoir permis d'emprunter son petit Hiro-chan ^o^ Thanks :3  
><strong>

**Bises et au prochain rendez-vous pour le huitième baiser ;)  
><strong>


	9. 6927 Pétition

**30 BAISERS**

Résumé : **Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers. Attention : YAOI.**

Pairing :** Beaucoup XD entre autre, 6927 principalement, et des allusions au 8059, RC, 100xShoichi**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **Hier soir, je suis allée au Takesushi et j'ai rencontré Mr. TSUYOSHI YAMAMOTO. Il m'a présenté son fils, et ils ont dis tout les deux qu'ils adoreraient que je leur attrape un thon. Puis, j'ai vu Tsuna et je lui ai dis : « Ah, zut alors ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! ». Vous l'avez compris, tout à Akira Amano-sama, pas à moi.**

***prépare le bouclier* Ok. J'avoue je suis légèrement en retard /SBAAAF/ Non, je suis TRES en retard TToTT Sumimasen ! J'ai été vraiment très occupée ces derniers temps et ma flamme pour KHR avait disparu ._. Mais elle est revenue :D (et heureusement ! x)) Donc, j'ai voulu vous poster ce petit chapitre :3 /SBAAF/ Par contre, je ne suis pas sur de la parution du prochain chapitre, et je vais devoir vous demander de patienter avec celui-ci XO (jetez moi des tomates !).**

**Bonne lecture ;) !**

* * *

><p><strong>HUITIEME BAISER<strong>

**Une pétition ? Quelle pétition ? Y'en avait une ?**

* * *

><p>Mukuro haussa un sourcil tout en regardant la feuille entre ses doigts.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, questionna-t-il en regardant le responsable. Ce dernier était un petit binoclard, sans cervelle, en bref, pas vraiment intéressant. Il lui adressa un sourire qui montrait son appareil dentaire et dont Mukuro détourna légèrement le regard pour ne pas vomir tellement les gens de ce type lui donnait la nausée.

- C'est une pétition anti-gay, voyons ! Ces pédales se croient tout permis sur le campus de Namimori, il faut faire quelque chose !, répondit le jeune thon - oh, pardon - homme.

Le bleuté soupira. Le jour où il signerait une pétition homophobe ne serait pas aujourd'hui, et d'ailleurs, il était sur que ça n'arriverait pas dans toute sa vie. A moins qu'ils aient basculé dans la sixième dimension, c'est impossible.  
>Rokudo Mukuro, en beau gosse qu'il était, étira un sourire en coin et reposa la feuille sur la table.<p>

- Oya. Tu n'espère quand même pas que je vais signer ça ?, répliqua-t-il en regardant le binoclard. Malgré ses lunettes, le bleuté pouvait voir ces étincelles d'espoir dans son regard.

_'Désespérant...' _fit-il intérieurement avec un léger sourire sadique. Il aimait bien faire attendre les gens pour rien. Particulièrement, les personnes de ce type. Oui, d'accord, c'était un emmerdeur, et alors ?

- S'il te plaît, Mukuro ! Namimori doit garder une certaine réputation !

- Kufufu ~ Namimori peut très bien avoir une réputation de trou à pédales, non ?

- Pense à tous ces étudiants qui voient chaque jour Byakuran embrasser à pleine bouche Shoichi ! Un de nos meilleurs élèves, l'un des plus prometteurs de Namimori ! On ne peut pas laisser passer ça !, le supplia l'autre en joignant les mains.

Le bleuté sentit son sourire sadique s'étirer encore plus. Qu'il se mette à genoux, ça serait... hm, pas parfait, mais en dessous, bien loin de la perfection. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus... pathétique encore.

- Oya, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Et puis, ça occupera Byakuran, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable quand il reprend ses activités de stalker, murmura Mukuro en bâillant.

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Même Hibari, pourtant celui qui suit le plus à coeur les règles, commence à coucher dans tout le campus avec le professeur Dino.

- Hibari est nympho, c'est pas pareil.

- Et tu n'as pas non plus vu comment Yamamoto et Gokudera le font sauvagement dans les vestiaires ! Ils n'ont pas l'air de se soucier de leur intimité, on entend leurs cris depuis le couloir !, se plaint le binoclard avec les larmes aux yeux.

_'Oya, oya... Pauvre chou...'_

- Alaude et Daemon sont pires que Yamamoto et Gokudera ! A chaque fois, on les voit avec des morsures et des bleus !

- Ils sont sado-maso, on y peut rien.

- Mais ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation ! Tu n'as pas vu non plus Reborn et Colonnello qui sont prêt à se sauter dessus n'importe où n'importe quand, même pendant un exposé !

- Kufufu ~ Si tu veux mon avis, c'est parce qu'ils beaucoup de ressources.

- Mu-ku-ro, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça ! Imagine que bientôt, Cozart et Giotto se mettent à le faire dans les toilettes ou dans la salle d'arts !

- C'est déjà fait. D'ailleurs, il paraît que Giotto a prit son pied et que Cozart lui a dessiné un panda sur la fesse droite avec de la peinture.

- Tu vois bien que c'est n'importe quoi, non ?

Le bleuté acquiesça d'un coup de tête. Pas de doutes là dessus, il n'y avait que des tarés à Namimori.

- Alors s'il te plaît, signe cette pétition pour que la réputation de Namimori ne soit pas salie !

Mukuro prit la feuille entre ses mains sous le regard du jeune homme avant de la déchirer en deux, tandis qu'à côté de lui, le binoclard se retenait de crier comme si on lui avait voler sa peluche adorée.

- Q-Q-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, bégaya-t-il en regardant horrifié les deux parties de la feuille maintenant séparée.

- Oya. Désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Peut-être devrions-nous chercher du scotch ?, fit Mukuro d'un ton faussement désolé avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Oh, si tu veux... Je crois que le scotch est...

Avant que le binoclard n'ait fini sa phrase, Mukuro l'attrapa violemment par la cravate et plaqua le jeune contre le mur. Son sourire avait disparu et il lançait un regard noir au type en face de lui.

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Hiii ! Mukuro, arrête s'il te plaît !

- Pathétique, soupira le susnommé en le relâchant. Une feuille ne s'arrache pas toute seule, ducon. Et je ne compte pas la signer, ta pétition.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ...?

- Parce que... Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun !, s'écria-t-il soudain en tournant la tête vers le concerné.

Ce dernier fronça des sourcils avant de soupirer et de masser ses tempes. Déjà qu'il avait une migraine pas possible à cause d'Hibari et Dino qui l'avaient lamentablement fait chuté dans les escaliers alors qu'Hibari plaquait le blond contre la rampe. Ensuite, Yamamoto et Gokudera l'avaient accidentellement poussé dans la piscine alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec ardeur. Ils avaient été de corvée de rangement et ça avait été au petit trio de s'en occuper, cependant... il semblerait que Tsuna avait du s'absenter parce qu'il ne voulait pas _déranger _Gokudera et Yamamoto dans leurs petites activités.

Mais la liste ne s'arrêtait pas là. Après l'épisode de la piscine, il était allé se reposer à l'infirmerie, cependant, il eut la mauvaise surprise de retrouver Reborn et Colonello en plein acte. La seule réaction du futur premier tueur à gage fut de pousser un "oh, Dame-Tsuna" tandis que lui avait déjà déguerpit tel un lapin dans le couloir.  
>Puis, en cours de chemin, il avait vu Byakuran et Shoichi. L'albinos avait déjà commencé à déshabiller le roux et ce dernier ne semblait pas impassible à ses attouchements. Cependant, lorsque le dominant tourna le regard vers Tsuna, il se mit à lui courir après pour lui proposer un <em>threesome chaud et mémorable. <em>Tsuna, en pur uke innocent qu'il était, refusa de suite, ce qui lui valut une course poursuite à travers Namimori High School.

Après avoir semé Byakuran (qui s'était jeté à nouveau sur Irie), Tsuna avait trouvé son petit-ami, oui, parce que Mukuro était son petit-ami, en train d'agresser (ou de draguer...?) une pauvre victime binoclarde.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il vit Mukuro se détourner du binoclard pour s'approcher de lui, il sentit que tout cela n'allait pas être bon pour lui.

Et il avait bien raison.

Mukuro happa sa bouche, étouffant un bruit de protestation, et sous le regard choqué de sa victime, embrassa Tsuna avec ardeur, passant sa langue dans chaque recoin de son antre buccale et suçant sa langue et ses lèvres avec application. Ses mains, elles, se posèrent sur les joues du châtain tandis que celles de ce dernier se posèrent sur le torse du bleuté.

Bon sang. Les baisers avec Mukuro était toujours aussi... bons et excitants. Terriblement excitants.

- Je suis gay, déclara le bleuté en prenant la main de Tsuna et en croisant ses doigts avec les siens. Il leva sa main et la mit en évidence, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est pour ça que je ne signerai pas ta pétition.

Et le binoclard d'imiter le poisson, regardant le couple s'en aller gaiement vers la sortie.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :3<br>Pour la note de fin, j'aimerais remercier tous les reviewers qui m'ont suivit, ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris et ceux qui la suivent ;) j'essaie de prendre du temps pour vous remercier par MP(s), mais il arrive que j'oublie et que du coup, ça me sorte complètement de la tête Voilà, je voulais vous remercier pour lire toutes mes conneries XD en espérant qu'elles vous plaisent :)**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir une prochaine fois,**

**Big hug :3 ! \o**


End file.
